pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb's World Trip
During the 104 days of summer. Phineas and Ferb planed to travel around the world with their mom and dad, and friends. They went to Honolulu first, and last was Seattle, and between is a huge chunk of destinations. There are 64 destinations and 64 days. Perry traveled by cargo airlines, because airlines don't accept pets to go into the airliner. Perry doesn't takes a day off a mission, Major Monogram said about cases, not about Doof, but robberies and people doing bad things. Destinations Honolulu (United States), Tokyo (Japan), Seoul (South Korea), Taipei (Taiwan), Manila (Philippines), Cebu (Philippines), Kota Kinabalu (Malaysia), Bandar Seri Begawan (Brunei Darrusulam), Kuala Lumpur (Malaysia), Medan (Indonesia), Jakarta (Indonesia), Bali (Indonesia), Dili (East Timor), Darwin (Australia), Ayers Rock (Australia), Perth (Australia), Sydney (Australia), Auckland (New Zealand), Ho Chi Minh City (Vietnam), Bangkok (Thailand), Hong Kong (Hong Kong S.A.R), Shanghai (China), Beijing (China), Colombo (Sri Lanka), Chennai (India), Mumbai (India), New Delhi (India), Abu Dhabi (United Arab Emirates), Dubai (United Arab Emirates), Riyadh (Saudi Arabia), Jeddah (Saudi Arabia), Cairo (Egypt), Alexandria (Egypt), Cape Town (South Africa), Johannesburg (South Africa), Buenos Aires (Argentina), Rio De Janeiro (Brazil), New York (United States), London (England), Manchester (England), Paris (France), Amsterdam (Netherlands), Brussels (Belgium), Luxembourg City (Luxembourg), Courchevel (France), Rome (Italy), Naples (Italy), Athens (Greece), Istanbul (Turkey), Madrid (Spain), Lisbon (Portugal), Madeira (Portugal), St. Maarten with Saba and St. Barts (Netherlands Antilles), Mexico City (Mexico), Miami (United States), Washington D.C (United States), San Diego (United States), Los Angeles (United States), San Francisco (United States), Dutch Harbor (United States), Seattle (United States) Joiners Irving, Albert, Suzy, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence, Linda, Jeremy, Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Katie, Holly, Milly, Lauren, Amy, Candace, Clyde, Betty Stories Phineas and Ferb's World Trip: The begenning Phineas and Ferb's world trip: Hawaiian Airlines Flight 2300 Phineas and Ferb's world trip: Aloha! (Honolulu) (Uncompleted) More to come. POV's Phineas- Wow, i still remember that time when we ride the Sun Beater 3000 and travel the world in 1 day. Now, we travel for 62 days, to stop everywhere! I couldn't forget that, that was the best 64 days ever I had.. Ferb- My favourite destination was London. Other were great! I learn about other countries culture, tradition and many things! Isabella- It's a small world! Candace- Wow, not even single boring! I just let my brother do something else and i'll just relax! Jeremy- I like dates with Candace, so every destinations, we had dates! Suzy- Erghhh.. That Candace dating with Jeremy... However, I learnt everything during the world trip! Lawrence- Tiring, but what a learnitive plan to do! Linda- Wow, best 64 days ever! Learnitive thing to do! Buford- Erghh.. This trip is almost boring. I just spend time bullying Baljeet. Baljeet- I brought my notebook and pencilbox with me to write some things about the world trip. However, I don't know why Buford is bullying me. Irving- I like Malaysia, during the world trip. The food was so tasty! Albert- With my annoying brother, we go all around the world. Well, it's a small world! Gretchen- I almost got dissapointed that they didn't go to Sweden: my country, but there is a 2nd trip, and they would go there. However, the world trip was fun! Adyson- I like all the beaches all over the world, they are even greater by Phineas and Ferb.... Don't tell it! Ginger- I go to dates on every destinations with Baljeet, Candace and Jeremy. What a small world. Katie- The parts I like.. When the Fireside Girls and me (of course) represented to the world! Holly- LOL, if they are going world trip, they should've gone to South America and Antartica. However, that is in their planned second trip, but it was fun! Lauren- I like the winter in Europe. REALLY LIKE IT! Milly- North, South, South East, South West, North East, North West, wherever we go on the world trip, I like it! Clyde and Betty have no POV. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Specials